Gray Sky Mornings
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: He needed a wife & love had nothing to do with it, it was just for show but she had no idea, he thought she nfusion turns into anger, anger into hurt, hurt into caring, caring into...READ
1. morning

_So you sailed away_  
_Into a grey sky morning..._

He needed a wife.

He was one of the richest men alive, he owned a solid company and was at the very top and now, now he needed a wife and love had nothing to do with it. It had taken him some years to gain ownership of his fathers company, and once a son with such a profile does take over, they get a wife. It was just the way things worked. The wives of these men were know as trophy wives, for the mere fact that they were nothing more than that, trophy's, but the normal people didn't know that, and his future wife, didn't know that.

Most men his age and the had power like him took a wife for show, it was kinda like playing house. She would be there when he needed and he would give her money to blow and most women, of high class, were way ok with that. They were not little girls who believed in fairtales and love, they believed in money and diamonds.

But he, he needed a wife and he would not make the same mistake his father did. See his father took a demon women for a wife, or in his demon terms a mate. Sesshomaru's mother was beautiful and had her own money, she had her own reasons for marrying his father. His mistake was that he took a human lover, Sesshomaru would not make that mistake. He would be taking a human wife, but he would take a demon for a lover, any pups he had would be pure. Yes his father did it wrong, and he was going to do it right.

Sesshomaru left his office road the elevator down 30 floors. Once the doors opened he walked out, passes the girls and the front desk without such much as a glance to them.

He reached the front doors and pushed them open. As he stepped out a girl came running past him, she had her arm stretch out as if she were trying to catch something. He watched as the girl pounced at whatever she was after, she nailed it with two feet.

"Ah ha!" The girl bent down and picked it up "Stupid wind" He heard he say, he then watched as she looked at the object.

"Crap" She said with a sigh "Why me?"

He knew that voice, it was the why me that gave her away, he knew her, but could not remember how. The girl turned around and almost ran into him, she noticed him and stepped back "Oh sorry-" when she looked up she gasped "Sesshomaru?"

"Miko"

She gave him a flat look, she hated being called that, and he had always called her that, ever since they were kids. Just because she was from a long line of miko's. "I was just on my way to give you this"

She held up the card, it was wet, he rose a eyebrow,

"Its a wedding invite" She told him,

He looked at her and removed the card from her hand and read it.

"So my brother has chosen the other one over you"

She gave him a flat look "Gee thanks, rub it in why don't you" She spoke under her breath,

"I would have thought he would have chosen you"

"Why do you think he would have chosen me?" Really, everyone had thought he would choose her, Sesshomaru was not the only one.

"You were merely the better choice miko"

Kagome half smile, she knew he had not meant it as a compliment, but she took it as one anyway. Sesshomaru just looked at her, his own words hitting him as she stood their smiling.

She was merely the better choice.

He needed a wife, and he was now looking right at her.

"So, you going to come?" She asked, not liking being under his cold stare. Sesshomaru had not seen his brother in 4 years, heck he had not seen her in 5, yet here they were talking , as if they never missed a beat. She had grown, her hair was long and and black as ever, her eyes still held a shine, she was taller, and her body was now that of a women.

"I shall be there" He told her, she smiled,

"Well I guess I will see you then" She waved and made her way back from the way she came. Sesshomaru stood and watched her go.

"Who is that" Sesshomaru looked to his side, were Naraku now stood, he was another powerful son and even thought they played the same game Sesshomaru did not like him, and he did not trust him. Sesshomaru looked back down the street, "My future mate"

Yes, he needed a wife, and he had his cold demon heart set on her.


	2. boring

_Now I'm here to stay_  
_Love can be so boring..._

He walked into the church with his hands inside of his pockets. It was a old 18 century church, gray and very large. He looked around, not caring about the few people around him.

"Are you with the bride, or groom?"

He looked down at the person who spoke. Could he say neither? He wanted to, but lucky for him he was saved, sort of,

"Sesshomaru man"

Kouga saved both Sesshomaru and the man,

"Didn't think id see you here" Kouga said walking up to him. He was dressed in a suit, no doubt, part of the wedding.

"Indeed"

"Man your brother is going to be shocked"

Sesshomaru just eyed him "Was I not invited?"

"Yeah, but we didn't think you would show, but anyway, I guess you want to sit on his side"

"I shall stand"

Kouga eyed him, was that allowed? It didn't matter, it was Sesshomaru and he was not about to argue with him,

"Well I got to run, its starting in a moment"

Kouga walked away, shaking a few hands on his way. Sesshomaru walked through the double doors of the main part of the church. Red roses decorated the place, they were everywhere. No doubt it was Kikyo's doing. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall at the back, he watched as people started to come in, he watched as they took their seats. The church was filled with people, more on her side than his or course. Soon the the man of honor came out and took his place. Sesshomaru knew him, his name was Miroku. Two other men joined him, Shippo and Kouga. Music started and Sesshomaru watched the door to his left. She came out first. She wore her hair up, only a few curls in the back fell. The dress was red like the roses, strapless and sat a little above the knee. The dress puffed out just slight, and in her hands white roses. She held a smile, he knew she didn't notice him. She took her place and soon Sango and another girl came out. Inuyasha came out and stood, then the wedding march started. Kikyo came out, her gown was white, long sleeve, lace and a veil covered her face. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and watched as she made her slow walk down the aisle.

His brother was a fool, but no matter. The wedding was long, and boring and Kagome held a smile on her face the whole time. Sesshomaru found himself watching her, more then the couple getting married. He did not understand how she stood their with a smile, he also wondered why his brother had let the girl be in the wedding, did he care that little about her? It was rude.

The wedding ended and Inuyahsa walked out with his bride. Sesshomaru watched as Kouga linked arms with Kagome and walk out, his eyes followed. Kagome spotted him and smiled and gave a small wave, he was surprised.

People began leaving their seat, he stayed in his spot, he didnt like crows of people.

"Sesshomaru, you came" Kagome had walked back in,

"Did I not say I would be here"

She just smiled "Are you coming to the after party? food and music!" She tilted her head,

He really had not planned on it, but if he was going to set his plan in motion it would be best to go, plus if he recalled, Kouga had a think for his future bride.

"I will attend"

"Great, wanna follow?"

He just nodded his head, after all he didn't know where he was going. It was held at the church, there was a big room with big open doors that went out to a garden.

"Come on, you can sit with us" Kagome looked back at him and walked him to her table. She sat first and he followed, her friends where already there.

"Ah Sesshomaru, nice to see you again" Miroku said,

"Like wise" He didn't mind him so much, even thought he was a bit odd.

Sango and Kouga said nothing but nodded their heads at him. Everyone ate and began to talk and Sesshomaru wondered why he was there. Kouga left the table no doubt to mess with his guy friends and Miroku took Sango to dance. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome watched her friends dance, she sighed.

She had smile on her face, one that clearly said 'I wish I had that'

"Do you want to dance"

Kagome looked at him, shock on her face "With you?" She didn't mean to sound shocked,

"Indeed"

Kagome looked around "Are you sure?"

Was it a far fetched idea? Sorta of. "Do you not know how to miko?"

Kagome stood "Yes, thank you very much"

Sesshomaru also stood and they made their way. Sesshomaru took her quick and pulled her to him, she smiled up at him. They moved slow at first, matching each other.

Inuyasha was dancing with his new wife when he noticed his brother "Sesshomaru's here"

Kikyo looked back "So it would seem"

"What he doing with Kagome"

Kikyo eyed him "It would seem they are dancing"

"Yeah, but my brother don't dance"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome laughed,

"He is up to something"

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said with warning, this was their wedding,

"Sorry" They continued to dance, but he kept a eye on her.

Sesshomaru moved Kagome around, keeping his eyes on her face. Kagome had looked away, blushing, she never did like being under his stare.

"Can I cut in" Kouga asked,

"No" Sesshomaru spoke never taking his eye off Kagome,

"Fine but I get her next"

Kagome laughed, but Sessomaru did not. Of course Kouga did get his turn and Sesshomaru was left watching.

"What are you doing here"

Sesshomaru looked up at his brother "Did you not invite me Inuyasha" Why was everyone asking him that.

"Yeah, to the wedding, I didn't even think you would show, and what are you doing dancing with Kagome"

"I do not believe you are her keeper brother" Sesshomaru challenged,

Inuyasha started to growl,

"Inuyasha its time to cut the cake" Miroku spoke, pulling Inuyasha away. About that time Kagome sat down,

"Whats wrong with him?"

"That is none of my concern"

Kagome eyed him before looking off once again to her friends, Sesshomaru watched her again.

"Isn't love great" He knew she was not asking him. The sun was going down, and slow music was playing, the beauty of the night was starting to show. He could tell she was day dreaming, wanting, needing, loving love.

"Why do you seek love miko"

She turned to him "What kind of question is that?"

He smirked, something no one ever saw of him. It would be so easy, he could make her 'fall in love with him' even though love was not there, love to him, was just like everything else of human nature, boring.


	3. Her name, his game

_Nothing's quit the same now,_

_I just say your name now..._

* * *

__**The wedding after party ended about midnight****, but not everyone was ready to go home,**

**"Hey Kagome everyones going down town for a few more drinks, you wanna come?" kouga asked, his arm around some redhead chick.**

**kagome smiled her faint smile, "No thanks you guys, you go on ahead"**

**Everyone smiled and waved "Bye" Sango said as her head ducked down into the limmo, kagome waved as the car disapered.**

**"Why did you not go with them?"**

**Kagome jumped "Sesshomaru, you scared me" ****He looked at her, waiting to be answered, **

**"Didn't wanna be a third wheel, plus im hungry, im just going to go home and eat then go to bed, what about you?"**

**He thought for a moment "It would seem I am also in need of food, how will you be getting home miko?"**

**"oh im just going to take a cab" She smiled,**

**Sesshomaru wanted to sigh "I shall drive you home miko, it is on my way"**

**"How do you know its on your way?"**

**"You miko are not married, so you still live at the shrine"**

**"oh, yeah, your right" He just had to point that out..**

**" Come" He told her walking off, Kagome followed him to his car, he opened the door for her, as soon as he did, people started to surround them, flashes going off, blinding Kagome, Sesshomaru urged her in and shut the door,**

**"Sesshomaru, sesshomaru" They shouted, "Who's the girl?" "How was your brother wedding?"**

**Normaly he would not bother with such things, but, he decided to have a little fun, "The girl is Kagome, and childhood friend, the wedding, the weddng was boring, now if you would move out of my way, we would like to be left alone"**

**"We? are you a couple? are you dating" the croud yelled, Sesshomaru was sly, he got into the car and cranked it, he looked at Kagome "Are you alright" He asked bored,**

**"Yes fine, does that always happen?"**

**"Sometimes"**

**kagome noticed his nice car, it was so clean, it still smelled of a new car,**

**"What did they want?" she asked looking around,**

**"They asked of you, and the wedding"**

**"Oh"**

**Sesshomru drove off, leaving the croud behind them, they were not in the car long before he stopped,**

**"Sesshomaru this is not my home" Kagome spoke looking out her window,**

**"I am aware of that miko, did you not say your were hungry?"**

**"Yes, but I can affored this Sesshomaru"**

**"I am taking you, you do not pay woman" Sesshomaru stepped out of the car, went to her side, and opened her door, she steppd out "Are you sure?" She asked,**

**"I can affored it miko"**

**"Yeah, but dont you have a girlfriend, arent you afraid people might think this is a date?"**

**people being the people following them,**

**"I dont have a girlfriend as you call it"**

**"Oh"**

**"Do you want it to be a date miko?" She was caught off, nevermind the people taking photos of them,**

**"Hu?"**

**He stepped closer to her, "Would it be so far fetched, you dating me, after all I did say you were a good choice"**

**Kagome was shocked, what the hell? Was this a joke? "Who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru?"**

**"It is a simple adult question miko"**

**"Yes its far fetched! and iv not seen you in 5 years"**

** "I see, well miko, I guess this is far fetched, becuase this seems to be a date"**

**She looked around, it did kinda seem that way, but why?**

**She turned away from him, he was being weird, "Do you wish not to eat with me miko?"**

**She turned around fast "Why, is this some joke to you, I know you, your not nice, you dont like humans, your a friend to me I know this, but this all seems a bit odd, what do you want from me Sesshomaru?"**

**He could tell her, and she would go for it, if he had to guess, but that was not as much fun, for some odd reason he wanted her to fall inlove with him,**

**"Do you think so little of yourself miko? it is a simple date between, friends as you so call me"**

**Maybe she was looking to far into it, sure he was teasing her, he had to of been, **

**"I'm sorry, I guess the whole wedding thing has me on edge, lets go eat"**

**So they did that, it was silent and quick, and the flashes started as soon as they left, they got into the car and left quick, in no time they were at her steps of the shrine, tomorrow this would be a thing of the past, and perhaps she would not see him again for another 5 years,**

**"Thanks Sesshaomru, she looke at him as he stood tall over her,**

**He nooded his head, kagome turned and started up the steps, he needed to do something, she had made it up the steps before he made his mind, but he would not let her reach her door, **

**"Kagome" Hearing him say her new, it sent chills up her back, she tuned "Sessho-**

**he cut her off, his one hand holding her jaw, his other holding her close, he shut her up by putting his hot mouth against hers, slowly he opend his, hoping hers would move along with him, and she did, his tounge played soft with hers for a moment, he could feel how scared she was, slowly his lips left hers, her eyes met his, they were filled with question but he could tell she loved the kiss,**

**"Date me" it was not a question, it was not a joke, and at the moment the only thing her brain was on was the kiss he just have her, the words slipped out of her mouth on their own,**

**"Ok"**


	4. Not So Bad

But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had...

The kiss had not turned out so bad, he found it rather nice, which he further gave truth to him saying she was the better choice. His brother was an idiot.

Kagome on the other hand was confused and dazed, had she not just agreed to go out on a date with Sesshomaru, her x lovers brother, one she had not seen in years, one that was cold and mean, a playboy?

"He kissed me" Her finger's touched her lips, it was a simple kiss, it made her think back to her and Inuyasha kiss, Sesshomaru's kiss was warmer, even thought it meant less.

"What the hell" She could not wrap her finger around it, why, what was in it for him? Was this a joke or some game to get at Inuyasha? Why would Inuyasha care, he was married now, she did not know what to do?

Kagome picked up her phone "Sango"

"Kagome" Sango's said with a hic up,

"Sango" Kagome said again, ignoring the fact that Sango was drunk "Sesshomaru kissed me"

If that didn't take the drunk out of Sango, nothing would,

"What, Kagome I'm coming right over!"

"Take a cab!" Kagome snapped before Sango hung up the phone.

Kagome thought Sango must have been half demon, because she showed up really fast and alone.

"Kagome, I must be really drunk because I think I rushed over here because I heard you say Sesshomaru kissed you"

"Your not that drunk"

"Oh, good"

"But he did kiss me"

Sango sat on Kagome floral sofa, it was an ugly sofa.

"What"

"I know, that's what I'm thinking, why?"

Sango thought for a moment "What are you going to do about it?"

"He want's me to go on a date with him"

Sango's eye got wide,

"Do, do you think he is up to something?"

"Why do you?" Sango asked, looking at Kagome who was in the kitchen,

"I, I don't know, but why else?"

"Well, he did dance with you, maybe it has something to do with the fact Inuyasha got married and not him"

"Sesshomaru does not want to get married, he does not even like keep a girlfriend for more than two weeks!"

"Well then, if that's the case don't worry about it"

Perhaps she was right perhaps they would date for a few weeks and it would all be over, that would be ok with her, not like she would really miss him, there was no use denying him, she knew he always got his way, she hated it. Perhaps he was just wondering why Inuyasha left her for another woman, maybe this was his way of finding out.

"I guess your right, ugh this is such a joke!"

"So" Sango said, "How was the kiss"

"It was small" Kagome said with a sigh,

"And" Sango pushed,

"It was the best I ever had" Sadly she had to admit. She could not believe it, she was giving in and going out with Sesshomaru.

The little kiss he had given her was still on his mind when he woke up, to his annoyance, perhaps he should have kissed her more fully, then it would not be rolling in his head.

"Damn it"

This is why he did not kiss women, it was a tease, plus he hated kissing, it was in his book a sign of affection, and all the woman he had been with were nothing boy eye candy, a toy, a play thing.

Yet he had gone and kissed her without a thought, but he knew Kagome, kissing her should have been nothing.

It was not so bad, it got the job done, but he knew he would be kissing her again, which he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, of course he would be kissing her again, and of course, at times he would kiss her to humor her, but now that he thought about it,

her being the one he had to kiss, would not be a bad thing, better her than anyone else, he could tolerate her.

Yes perhaps this would work out better then he thought, yes this was not so bad.


	5. No Going Back

You don't want me back You're just the best I ever had

When Kagome woke up the first thing she thought about was Sesshomaru, crazy as it was. She sat up, last night had been a long, long night.

buz buz

Kagome looked at her phone "Inuyasha?" She wispered, was he not on his way to his honeymoon?

"Hello, Inuyasha, is everything alright?" Why would he be calling her,

"I should be asking you that" He wispered, no doubt Kikyo was asleep on the plane,

"What?" Kagome was confused "I'm fine, me and Sango are at my house" Sango had slept over.

"I heard you left with my brother, infact I'm looking at a photo of you two right no"

Kagome gasp "What!" She snappped "Inuyasha I got to go!"

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha snapped,

"Look, it's nothing Inuyasha, dont worry about it, and I doubt Kikyo would approve of you calling me worrying over it"

She said stern, he was no longer allow to 'protect' her as he sometimes said.

Inuyasha gruffed "Fine, call me later" Then he hung up.

"Kagome?" Sango said sitting up, rubbing her sleepy eye's

Kagome rushed down stair, threw open the door and grabbed the newspaper, she let half of it fall to the ground and she

pulled for the front page. Kagome's jaw dropped.

There on the front page was Sesshomaru, holding his car door open for her, and her getting in it, and what was worst

than that, was the title. 'Playboy Sesshomaru dating his brother x lover'

She wanted to rip it into a million tiny peices.

Sango soon came out and took the paper from her "Wow" Sango said and began to read it out loud,

"Sesshomaru Tashio was seen at his brother wedding and on his arm none other that his brother's x lover Kagome"

They didn't even bother to say her last name,

"Why are they saying x lover! it's not like we slept together!" Kagome snapped,

"Well Kagome, its not all a lie, you are dating Sesshomaru now"

"Yeah, but this was taken before hand!" Kagome snapped, then it hit her, she was dating Sesshomaru, what did that

mean anyway?

"Hey Sango"

"Yeah?"

"Dating him, that does not mean im hus girlfriend, right"

Sango was unsure how to answer "Well no, that does not make you his girlfriend, but Kagome you know demons are

very personal, I doubt he would want to see you with anyone else"

"Maybe he wont call" Maybe this would be one of those times when the hot guy does not call the girl.

buz buz

It was a number she did not know, she had a feeling thought, because fate was cruel to her.

"Uh, hello?"

"Miko"

She knew it, it was him, the hot guy was calling the girl,

"Sesshomaru" She whined and he found odd enough, that he liked it,

"Are you well miko"

"NO I'm not well!" She snapped, her tone changing "I got woke only to have your brother call and mind you his is all

bent out of shape, all he did was look at the photo, Kami forbid he reads it!"

"I care not what my brother thinks miko, he is a married man"

It hit her, stung, Inuyasha was married, he was married to Kikyo and there was no going back.

She was silent,

"Miko" He spoke again,

"I need to go Sesshomaru" Her voice sad, she hung up.

Sesshomaru looked at his phone, did she just hang up on him? No one does that, not even her.

Sesshomaru hung up his phone only to pick it up again,

The phone rang but one time,

"What the fuck do you what" Inuyasha spoke, anger clean,

"My my little brother, do you kiss your wife with that mouth"


	6. Stolen

Fanfic is acting up again guys, im sorry if it does not look right, short chap I know sorry.

* * *

_So you stole my world_

"Sesshomaru, what are you up to" Came the dark voice of his younger half brother,

"Nothing, but tell me half breed, how does your wife feel about you calling Kagome so soon after your wedding"

"How did you know I called her" His spoke his words fast, wondering, worry in his voice.

"It is simple, she told me, yet why must I explain" calm and simple, he knew his younger brother hated him calm and simple tone.

Inuyasha growled, "Stay away from her you jerk!"

"Now Inuyasha, why would I want to stay away from my own girlfriend"

The line went silent, Sesshomaru smirked "What ever it is your up to, whatever your plan is, stop it, stop it now Sesshomaru" Inuyasha words were cruel, cold, it made Sesshomaru all the more happy.

"Plan, Inuyasha, what makes you think I have a plan"

"Don't play stupid, why else would you be calling her your girlfriend, your up to something"

"My plan Inuyasha, is simple, in fact I will tell you"

Inuyasha was silent,

"I will marry her, after all, she is the better choice"

Inuyasha lost it, Sesshomaru could hear him screaming as he hung up the phone, he could not wait to see how this all played out. Inuyasha was a fool indeed, did he think the miko girl would be single forever?

Now that he was married, there was not a damn thing he could do about this.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo's cold voice broke his rant to no one,

"That, that jerk!" Inuyasha spit out,

Kikyo eyed her new husband "He plans on getting married to her!" Inuyasha looked at his wife, his hands almost crushing his phone.

"Tell me Inuyasha what does this have to do with us, why are you so angry"

"What, how could you ask me that! Kagome and Sesshomaru!"

"It is not our concern, she is no longer your concern!" Kikyo yelled at him,

Inuyasha's face relaxed, that's right, he was married now, there was nothing he could do, he could no longer protect Kagome, because he was now vowed to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry, but it's just that- Inuyasha looked down,

"Inuyasha do you feel as if your brother has stolen something from you?" She asked with crossed arm's, she dared him to say yes.

It didn't feel like he stole something, it felt like he was stealing his whole world, his brothers voice clear in his ear,

_"I will marry her, she is after all, the better choice"_


	7. phony

***********now I'm just a phony***_******  
**_

**********Inuyasha had to warn her, Sesshomaru was just playing a game, messing with him. But he had to do it when Kikyo was not around, she would take it the wrong way.**

**********Kagome was seething, Inuyasha was on his honeymoon.**

**********"He is just mad because its his brother" Sango told her,**

**********"Inuyasha must think I'm stupid" Kagome paced in front of her friend " I know all about Sesshomaru, I know he is using me, maybe I wanna be used, maybe I wanna use him"**

**********Sango didn't believe that 100% percent but she knew that Kagome knew what she was doing.**

**********"Did you tell him that"**

**********"Something like that" **

**********They have not even been dating one damn day and already people where freaking out. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Sango's phone rang "It's Miroku"**

**********"Hello" Sango answered**

**********"Sango are you with Kagome"**

**********"Yes why"**

**********"Have you seen that paper"**

**********"Of course we have!"**

**********"Is it true?"**

**********"They are dating"**

**********"So it is true, Inuyasha called me"**

**********Kagome watched Sangos face changed "Hold on" She switched it to speaker "Go ahead"**

**********"He called me, freaked out mind you"**

**********"We already know"**

**********"Did Kagome sit him"**

**********"I should have!" She yelled**

**********"Kagome, I take it you know what your doing?"**

**********"Its not a big deal, it's Sesshomaru, we will date what, 2 weeks max"**

**********Miroku smiled "Perhaps the big brother is kneeling left out, maybe he want to get married"**

**********"Not to me" Kagome said soft, no one wanted to marry her.**

**********Just then her phone rang, it was Sesshomaru "Hey hold on its Sesshomaru"**

**********Kagome picked up and put it on speaker as well "Hello"**

**********"I do not like being on speaker" God how did he know that "It's just me and Sango"**

**********"I trust that my brother will bother you again today"**

**********"You think, did you speak to him"**

**********"Yes, he is most unhappy"**

**********"Yeah I got that"**

**********"It matters not, he is a married man"**

**********Rub it in she thought "Yeah well, I think I'll stay home today"**

**********"I will come get you"**

**********"Why?"**

**********"It is not safe and I will not have my brother calling you all day to warn you about my person"**

**********"I already know everything he will say Sesshomaru, I am not stupid, maybe we should just drop this, it's not worth all the hassle just for me to be your flavor of the week"**

**********She was met with silence,**

**********"Sesshomaru?"**

**********"Are you calling me a phony"**

**********"Um, no, I'm calling this phony"**

**********"You do not wish to date me"**

**********"The question is, why do you want to date me"**

**********"For the same reason the monk wishes to date the slayer"**

********** "You want me to get pregnant!" She yelled, Sango was shocked and Miroku was laughing.**

**********"No Miko, before that"**

**********"Wait what"**

**********"Kagome, I think he means-**

**********"I wish to marry you"**

**********Kagome dropped her phone and stopped breathing.**


End file.
